Sex Rumble : L'Odyssée du Sexe
by Kesa-Ko
Summary: /!\ LEMON SLASH /!\ Un nouveau PPV arrive à la WWE: Le SEX RUMBLE. Les règles: celui qui se fait prendre et ne tient plus debout perd. Et devinez qui va prendre cher? Beaucoup de pairings en vue! John/Randy/Ted/Cody/CM Punk/The Miz...
1. Avant les sauterelles, la partouse

_Le Sex Rumble.__  
_

_Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se mette à l'écrire n'est-ce pas ? Imaginez... Une liste de catcheurs, les chouchous du public... Dans un PPV comme _  
_celui-là. N'est-ce pas ? Je dédie cette première partie à **Ange**, une amie formidable que, hein, je vais éviter de décrire et dire pourquoi diable on_  
_ a vécu de supers moments... XD 1ere partie pour toi donc, et je la publie pour nos un an ! Ce Sex Rumble a été notre première conversation ! :D_

_Ce... Je vais donc être obligée de dire "Cette fic", puisque ce ne sera pas un One-Shot, donc cette fic a été votre second choix après A movie called_  
_ Pretext, dont je conseille la lecture à ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une revieee- Aïe !_

**Pairings :**_ Surprise !_

**Rating :**_ (Euh...) Partouse  
_

**Disclaimers :** _Comme vous allez le constatez, ils m'appartiennent tous ! TOUS ! Déployez vos ailes, mes lecteurs fidèles !_

Il est fortement conseillé d'écouter "You can leave your hat on" de Joe Cocker dès que vous en voyez la mention dans le texte._  
_

* * *

Une ambiance lugubre régnait à la WWE depuis des semaines. Depuis des semaines, un nouveau dirigeant avait pris possession de la fédération de Stamford, et chaque poste, qu'il soit créatif ou administratif avait été usurpé par ses sbires. La rumeur courait que c'était une femme qui était au pouvoir_… pire_, une adolescente. Quoi de plus terrible en cette nouvelle période de _Porn Era _qu'elle avait instauré ? Tout était parti d'internet, et petit à petit cette éminente et merveilleuse personne avait bientôt eu assez de partisants pour que les temps changent, que le public réclame, que ses meilleurs alliés l'aident dans la réalisation de son coup d'état. Les contrats étaient certes tenus par la chef, mais certains catcheurs tels que John Cena tentèrent de se dire qu'il fallait bien se faire à son temps et se conformer aux nouveaux désirs des fans. Même lorsqu'il apprit qu'un nouveau PPV débarquait à la WWE. Ce PPV s'appelait…

Le _Sex Rumble_.

- Cody…

Le jeune Rhodes se retourna pour regarder Ted qui venait d'entrer dans sa loge. Son regard plongea aussitôt dans les yeux bleus, furent éblouis sans l'observer par le beau sourire un peu gêné, légèrement étiré et rosi. Le silence ne dura pas, mais il y avait toujours un instant chez Cody où il devait cligner des yeux pour reprendre pied, après avoir regardé Ted. Car sa peau… sa peau mate… ses sourcils… Il cligna des yeux, releva un peu plus la tête. Ted avança ses mains pour parler, comme à son habitude, et pencha un peu la tête en avant :

- Désolé je ne veux pas te déranger… Je voulais juste savoir… si tu…

Sa bouche resta ouverte quand les mots furent bloqués dans sa gorge. Merde, merde… Il devait se préparer à en parler, puisque ce soir il aurait à… disons, faire pire que d'en parler. Mais c'était une chose dont il n'avait jamais parlé ouvertement, même avec Cody, même avec Cody… avec qui il aurait… disons… aimer faire pire que d'en parler. Rhodes fronça les sourcils, et détourna les yeux vers son miroir et sa coiffeuse, d'où il tentait sûrement de trouver ce que Ted cherchait. II attendit le choc électrique du beau regard de Cody dans le sien pour finir :

- Si tu… t'étais préparé… pour ce soir.

S'il ne s'était pas mis à s'empourprer, il aurait pu déguster la façon dont les joues de Cody restaient immanquablement de leur couleur délicate. Il poussa un petit « Ah. », tourna la tête pour fixer plusieurs points invisibles. Ted se passa la main sur les joues pour les décontracter. Apparemment, il ne s'était _pas _préparé.

- On est obligé de le faire hein, commença Cody avec une raillerie telle que Ted crut qu'il parlait d'un acte sexuel, tout de suite, ici, entre eux deux, ce PPV Teddy ?

- Oui, répondit-il. Alors autant…

Il essaya de capter les yeux un peu effarouchés du plus jeune, tenta de les calmer d'un sourire doux. Le cœur de Cody battit un peu plus vite, l'appréhension de Ted un peu plus fort dans sa voix :

- … Que ça se passe le mieux possible non ?

Son sourire s'agrandit, et il laissa vagabonder effrontément ses yeux, lentement pour ne pas effrayer Cody, il les laissa vagabonder sur son nez droit et sur ses lèvres roses qui venaient de s'ouvrir dans une moue confuse.

Le Sex Rumble avait choisi ses seize participants avec soin. Seize participants triés sur le volet. Des participants choisis pour leur physique, leur résistance… leur sex-appeal, pour leurs anciennes histoires ou tout simplement par sadisme. Les règles du PPV étaient simples : celui qui ne peut plus se relever perd.

CM Punk mâchait avec exagération son chewing-gum devant l'affiche qui traînait depuis deux jours dans ce qui leur servait de salle commune. Les mains croisées sur ses hanches, il tenta de trouver une échapattoire. La liste des catcheurs se trouvaient sous ses yeux, avec leur ordre d'entrée. Il passa sa main sur son menton, ferma les yeux, se balança convulsivement, irrité par le bruit que faisaient les autres catcheurs derrière. Du calme. Du calme. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était le premier qu'il allait forcément… En plus, il n'allait être que quelques minutes seul avec l'autre. Oui, ensuite il se mettrait dans un coin du ring… supplierait si cela était nécessaire… Ce n'était pas ce que demandait le public ? Quelle génération de dégénérés ! Celui qui avait organisé ce PPV était un vrai sadique ! Tout le monde était au courant des histoires de haine qui s'étaient déclenchées il y avait un an entre lui et la personne qui suivait sur la liste. Justement, sa voix s'éleva des fauteuils.

- Laisse tomber CM Punk !

Celui-ci ferma intensément les yeux, continuant à se balancer sur lui-même. Et s'il se faisait porter malade ? Il entendit quelqu'un quitter sa place - Le Miz ? Il détestait être dans cette pièce, il détestait tout le monde, tout le monde se détestait, mais ils avaient à y rester - et se placer derrière lui. En effet, il reconnut au ton traînant que c'était Mizanin lorsqu'il susurra d'une voix doucereuse :

- Bien… Alors Philipp… On dirait que tu vas être tout seul avec l'élu de ton cœur…

Punk se retourna brusquement pour le fusiller du regard, mais resta silencieux. Le Miz haussa lentement les sourcils. Phil se recula instinctivement, tandis que le premier se rapprocha tout près, puis pencha la tête. Cette situation était d'autant plus gênante qu'elle serait normale dans moins d'une heure.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas… Continua-t-il, j'arriverai vite et je vous… empêcherai de vous toucher aussitôt. Je gagnerai ce Sex Rumble… parce que je suis le roi du sexe.

La seule réaction qui s'ensuivit fut une grimace écoeurée de CM Punk qui ouvrit la bouche de dégoût, l'évaluant des pieds à la tête. C'est à ce moment là que la Némésis, le doux… non, l'ennemi simplement, du Miz avait choisi de passer. Il avait entendu. Mizanin se frappa mentalement lorsqu'il le vit légèrement ralentir pour lui lancer un regard étonné, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Au contraire, il étendit au rebus son air moqueur, et resta de marbre, littéralement, complètement statufié lorsque le regard de l'adversaire fut plus énigmatique la dernière seconde, avant qu'il n'y mette fin. Il était le Miz, il allait gagner. Et sa haine pour cet homme n'allait cesser de croître jusqu'au moment où il arriverait, oui, il allait enfin le battre, même… s'il… lui… faisait… Lorsque Phil mâcha son chewing-gum avec toute l'ironie dont il était capable, observant le visage perdu du Miz, celui-ci reprit contenance et lui invectiva :

- Ferme-la.

CM Punk leva les mains en signe d'innocence et s'éloigna.

Les catcheurs avaient été mis au courant le plus tard possible, en fait, il était même une rumeur au sein de la WWE qui sous-entendait que cet évènement monstrueux était planifié depuis des années, et des milliers de fans, soit les femmes et les homosexuels, s'étaient levés vers trois heures du matin pour être sûrs d'avoir des places au PPV. Le Sex Rumble affichait complet depuis le premier jour. Et une énorme pression oppressait les catcheurs qui commençaient à noyer leur désespoir dans diverses pilules bleus et appareils agrandissant le sexe.

Il en était un homme qui atteignit la loge de John Cena avec un comprimé de viagra dans la poche. Pas qu'il en avait besoin. En vérité il ne savait pas s'il était censé la prendre ou pas, il serait certainement mieux qu'il la prenne, ainsi il arriverait déjà en érection sur le ring… Et ne serait pas _seulement _excité en voyant John démonter des mecs. Celui-ci se retourna et vit Randy Orton à l'embrasure de la porte. Il se releva prestement de son sac. Lubrifiant ou pas lubrifiant, telle avait été la question, mais à présent Randy était là, et il oublia totalement les détails pratiques pour se frotter les mains sur son pantacourt. La Vipère referma la porte derrière lui. Ils s'immobilisèrent une fois près l'un de l'autre. Randy ne coupait pas le contact. Depuis qu'ils savaient pour le Sex Rumble… John et lui n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher d'imaginer divers scénarios. Et évidemment… leur préféré… leur préféré et intimement secret scénario… Les yeux de Randy semblèrent quitter le ciel pour se fondre en miel, sensuels contre ceux de John. Celui-ci commença à sourire, baissa les yeux en se remémorant ce qu'il pourrait se passer un peu plus tard, les releva dans les siens. Randy glissa vers ses pommettes viriles tandis qu'il lançait :

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous en arrivons là.

Son souffle exhala une chaleur soudain bien trop tentatrice pour John. Cena craignait de faire un faux-pas ce soir en baisant son meilleur ami… alors que celui-ci préfèrerait qu'il ne se passe rien entre eux. En même temps… C'était les règles du jeu, et si Randy s'apercevait qu'il se laissait un peu trop faire… il pourrait se réfugier derrière celles-ci. En attendant, il haussa les sourcils, et répliqua :

- Sûr. Mais tu sais bien que si nous n'obéissons pas nous serons virés.

Ce que les deux hommes ne savaient pas, c'est qu'ils étaient présentement les deux chouchous du chairman mystère, et que jamais au grand jamais elle ne les aurait virés. Leur visage se décomposa lentement tandis qu'ils se perdaient dans la discrète contemplation l'un de l'autre, reflets lumineux d'océan _vs_ feu ardent bleui. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent un moyen pour… Quelqu'un frappa à la porte pour annoncer le commencement imminent du show et tous deux s'ébrouèrent tout à coup en inspirant longuement. Randy se massa les yeux puis se détourna, dos à John. Il saisit la poignée de la porte, l'enclencha. Sa bouche était entrouverte. Il finit par se retourner pour faire face au corps musclé de John et dire :

- A tout à l'heure.

Puis, il sortit en refermant la porte. John ferma les yeux, expira. Echauffement ?

La salle se remplit soudainement, dès l'ouverture des portes. Au bout de deux minutes, tous les spectateurs étaient installés et une ambiance brûlante prit place. Chacun faisait ses pronostics sur qui baiserait qui, dans quelle position leurs favoris allaient concrétiser, qui prendrait cher… Une ébullition effervescente d'hormones saturait l'air, et des cris hystériques caractéristiques de la nouvelle _Porn Era _se firent entendre jusqu'aux catcheurs. Puis, soudain, la lumière s'éteignit et l'instant de silence fit place à un déchaînement de hurlements. La voix modifiée du chef retentit soudain dans tous les coins de la salle. Un frisson étrange hérissa la colonne vertébrale des lutteurs qui confirmèrent leur impression qu'ils avaient atterris dans une… et Michael Cole cita ceux-ci « _putain d'énorme secte_ ». La lumière se ralluma et d'un instant sur l'autre le thème d'entrée du premier catcheur résonna. CM Punk sauta sur place en échauffant l'articulation de ses doigts, puis s'avança lorsque son nom fut vociféré.

« _Even through the darkest days… This fire burns… always… _»

Il allait leur montrer, il allait objecter, oui, il se lèverait pour l'ensemble des vestiaires afin de protester contre ce PPV stupide et dégradant. Il atteignit le ring, et réclama un micro.

- Je refuse, commença-t-il d'un ton déterminé, je répète je _refuse _de participer à ce PPV !

La réaction de l'Univers de la WWE ne se fit pas attendre, et les fans les plus artistiques brandirent leur très banale pancarte de CM Punk se faisant sauter par tel ou tel membre du roster. Phil en aperçut une en particulier et s'avança vers le fan en le pointant du doigt :

- Eh toi ! Je te signale que ça n'arrivera pas ! Vous croyez donc tous que je vais me faire prendre ? Eh bien vous avez tort ! Oui, si je participais à ce PPV, je vous apprendrais combien être Straight Edge peut vous sauver dans cette situation ! Être Straight Edge apporte une estime de soi que les gens ne peuvent briser, en effet tous les hommes respecteraient ma volonté et je -

C'est avec frustration que CM Punk se rendit compte que ses derniers mots furent masqués par les cris des fans qui commençaient le décompte.

- … Six ! Cinq ! Quatre !

Ce n'était pas grave, il était certain d'avoir fait bonne impression, oui le dirigeant n'avait pu que prendre en compte ses indications. Et au moins _changer l'homme qui allait arriver_. Un tonnerre de hurlement se fit entendre, mêlé à celui indigné de Punk qui voyait arriver sur scène nul autre crâneur que l'homme habillé d'une fourrure toute particulière. Léopard. _Nul autre _que ce vantard de…

- Morrison ! Morrison !

- NON !

John Morrison ignora totalement les protestations de moins en moins dignes de CM Punk qui gardait maintenant son micro bien serré dans son poing, et s'avança au ralenti, sourire ravageur aux lèvres. Il jeta au hasard ses lunettes et plongea tout à coup son regard amusé dans celui de Punk lorsqu'il fut monté sur le ring. Petit à petit, les yeux de Morrison devinrent moins taquins, plus sombres, plus sérieux, et instinctivement CM Punk recula en levant son micro comme arme. Les fans bénirent la nouvelle configuration de la salle qui leur renvoyait chaque murmure de ce qu'il se passait sur le ring.

- Si tu approches… Commença Phil d'une voix un peu vacillante, je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir !

Morrison esquissa un sourire dont Punk pensait que l'éclat était pour lui, provoquant un raté à sa poitrine, mais il se tourna aussitôt vers les gradins pour demander l'avis des fans. Ils répondirent d'une seule voix. Phil avait commencé à reculer dans un coin du ring, à vrai dire l'un des quatre seuls endroits où votre douce paire de fesses était à l'abri, lorsque Morrison dirigea brutalement ses yeux vers lui. Celui-ci tenta de prier mais son regard fut irrémédiablement attiré par quelque chose… qui bougeait… au rythme des pas lents des jambes moulées du Shaman of Sexy. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il… Il… Et soudain… l'attente craqua.

CM Punk tenta de s'éclipser en fuyant de l'autre côté du ring, mais fut contré par Morrison. D'un coup de la corde à linge, Phil fut lamentablement envoyé à terre, et se contorsionna sur le sol. Morrison n'eut aucun mal à le retourner sur le ventre. Les cris explosèrent, et Phil tenta d'agripper le ring pour se dégager des mains qui lui tenaient les hanches, en vain. Le Shaman of Sexy se tenait à genoux, ses longs cheveux bruns détachés et reposant sur ses épaules, et l'immobilité de son visage mal rasé, de ses abdos saillants, de tous ses muscles élancés qui bientôt seraient en mouvement ne donnèrent que plus de superbe à l'attente. Resserrant l'appui de sa main, il arracha soudainement sa ceinture pour emprisonner le plus rapidement possible les mains de CM Punk. Celui-ci se débattit comme un beau diable, se dandina entre les cuisses de Morrison, appliqua quelques coups de coude. Mais il poussa un halètement de peur lorsqu'il fut finalement attaché, et cessa de faire frotter ses reins dans l'entrejambe raide au dessus de lui… car, en effet, ça n'arrangeait rien à la situation. Dans un long moment de honte, CM Punk comprit aux cris que Morrison venait d'enlever son pantalon. Puis… Il crut être sauvé.

- Dix ! Neuf ! Huit !

Mais eut complètement tort. Profitant des dernières secondes avant d'être dérangés, le Shaman of Sexy s'enfonça brutalement en Punk qui hurla de douleur, et commença aussitôt des mouvements déchaînés. Des va-et-vient violents, vengeurs. Punk dut rester immobile, gémissant, plaqué au sol, tandis qu'un air concentré et un sourire angélique se peignaient sur les lèvres en extase au dessus de lui.

- Attendez un instant…

La voix du Miz brisa la pseudo-magie du moment. En l'entendant, CM Punk fut partagé entre la honte et le soulagement, mais recommença à hurler tout seul au sol lorsqu'il vit que Morrison continuait et tournait juste le visage vers le Miz pour l'observer, et que d'ailleurs celui-ci était non seulement encore en costume, mais marchait tranquillement dans l'allée, un micro à la main. Il continua nonchalamment :

- Je suis désolé d'être arrivé un peu en retard mon petit Punk… Je suis pourtant sûr que tu apprécies grandement la situation… hein ?

The Miz avait posé un bras sur le rebord du ring et planté avec fascination et lenteur ses yeux bleus dans le visage déformé de rage de CM Punk. Puis ils voletèrent jusqu'à Morrison, qu'il abhorrait, en passant sans aucune pudeur entre leurs deux corps en mouvement.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de lui faire franchement de bien, Morrison…

Celui-ci rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, la bouche entrouverte, haletant, et toisa le Miz. Tous deux se détestaient cordialement. Il resta silencieux, et le Miz s'éloigna un peu du ring pour se tourner vers le public, esquissant un grand geste indolent de la main.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas… Déclara-t-il, le supplice est bientôt fini… Sortez vos appareils photos mesdemoiselles, vous allez voir le prochain poster qui sera au-dessus de votre lit…

Ce pendant, John Morrison était toujours en train de se taper Punk sur le ring. Des préludes de gouttelettes transpirées perlèrent du torse sculpté, jouant entre les abdos, et le Shaman of Sexy commença à relever le visage en arrière de plaisir malgré sa haine de l'homme en dessous de lui. CM Punk planta ses dents dans ses lèvres roses, mordillant le piercing à s'en faire saigner les lèvres sous la honte cuisante qui le paralysait. Il se contractait, criait, mais ne semblait pas prêt d'abandonner. Donc le Miz fit le show. D'une voix impérieuse, il ordonna que l'on mette en route la musique. Aussitôt on l'exécuta, et les prémices de « You can leave your hat on » se firent entendre. The Miz roula le micro d'un mouvement de la main, une petite moue sur les lèvres, puis de l'autre, déboutonna le premier bouton de sa veste de costume grise. Des hurlements stridents se firent entendre. Il continua, balançant ses hanches au rythme de la musique…

« _Baby take off your coat. _»

…Puis fit glisser la veste le long de ses bras, qui glissa au sol.

« _Real slow. _»

Alors, il tint à deux mains son col de chemise bleu clair et lança un regard satisfait à l'entour. Les cris se déchaînèrent. Hautain, arrogant, il commença donc à déboutonner sa chemise sous la musique rythmée et sensuelle qui couvrit complètement les supplications de Punk. Les notes étaient languissantes, miellées, et tels furent les mouvements du Miz, de ses doigts contre sa peau et le baiser qu'il lança de loin à une fille du premier rang.

« _You can leave your hat on… You can leave your hat on… _»

Son thorax était maintenant dénudé, les vêtements au sol et seule sa cravate venait effleurer de temps à autres son torse qui roulait au rythme de la musique. Il esquissa une moue satisfaite lorsqu'une main descendit depuis ses pecs, caressant ses abdos, son nombril ; et les hanches qui se balançaient…

« _Come over here, stand on that chair… _»

Les doigts effleurèrent le pantalon tandis que The Miz fermait les yeux dans une fausse mimique pleine de plaisir, presque fou de lui-même. Il resta de longues secondes exaltantes comme ça, rouvrant les yeux en haussant les sourcils, jetant un indolent regard en coin, ses doigts caressant son bas-ventre… Et lorsque la musique accéléra…

« _Now shake em… _»

Il arracha sa ceinture dans un rire goguenard silencieux, et passa son visage par-dessus ses épaules pour toiser Morrison.

« _You give me reason to live… You give me reason to live… _»

Après avoir enflammé le public, il joua à les faire languir, glissant ses mains sur ses hanches, puis baissant son pantalon de costume, lentement, lentement… Jusqu'aux hanches… le long des cuisses… et le laissa brusquement tomber. La musique s'abaissa petit à petit, laissant le Miz dans une lumière qui remontait, elle, de plus en plus, seulement vêtu d'une cravate noire et d'un slip de combat… Le silence se rétablit.

…Et ne tarda pas à être brisé sous le bourdonnement diffus qui s'éleva des gradins. Profitant de son petit effet, The Miz avança lentement près du ring, lançant des regards à droite et à gauche, suffisant, tandis que les murmures croissaient. Alors, il se retourna vers l'écran géant, qui offrit un zoom titanesque sur le slip, et sur la chose qui y était terriblement raide. Puis il leva le micro au dessus de son visage afin de l'y pencher et de s'exclamer, digne comme un dieu :

- Voici Petite Miz, et elle est… _AWESOME_ !

Des hurlements stridents retentirent. Le _Chick Magnet_ ne perdit pas un instant et grimpa sur le ring. Il ne fit pas attention au Straight Edge qui bougeait maintenant ses hanches contre celles de John Morrison dans ce qui semblait être une technique occulte pour se débarrasser de lui, et abaissa lui-même le pantalon de Morrison. Puis. Sans aucun état d'âme. Lui enfonça le micro. Une protestation de douleur s'éleva à l'unisson derrière, couvrant le cri du Shaman of Sexy qui s'était contracté pour finalement s'effondrer au sol, superbe dans la douleur, sauf à un endroit où un objet ridicule dépassait mais dont la bienséance esquive la mention. L'arbitre signala la défaite. Le micro fut jeté.

- Dix ! Neuf ! S'exclamèrent soudain les fans.

The Miz se retourna plusieurs fois sur le ring pour évaluer la meilleure chose à faire, et aperçut CM Punk qui s'était mis sur le dos pour souffler du nez avec rage, lèvres serrées. Ses cheveux bruns-blonds, désordonnés, commençaient tout juste à sentir le sexe que son propriétaire passa ses mains menottées et couvertes de bandages dessus pour reprendre contenance. Wo…Wow… Un grand sourire rêveur illumina son visage. Il ne devait rien laisser voir aux autres lutteurs. Encore moins au public. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il avait…

- Zéro !

« _Come on ! You know I got ya, yeah… _»

The Miz sourit, soudain courbé en parfait rapace, et se tourna vers CM Punk sans perdre de temps.

« _Break the walls down ! _»

Un homme apparut, tout aussi fier que son prédécesseur, moins crâneur, car… après tout… il était _vraiment_ le meilleur du monde dans ce qu'il faisait. Chris Jericho.

Sur le ring, le combat faisait rage. Le _Chicago Kid _avait relevé la tête en entendant qui arrivait. Il s'était mis sur les coudes, haletant, douloureux, face à la propre bosse dans le tissu lilas de sa tenue. Chris avait pincé ses petites lèvres roses dans une moue assurée, le corps huilé, avançait en dodelinant de sa jolie tête blonde, un rien arrogant. Il jouait de l'attention que les fans lui donnaient, oui il tenait absolument à marquer son entrée dans ce qui se révèlerait être le match qui relancerait sa carrière dans cette _Porn Era_, et il gagnerait coûte que coûte la récompense tant convoitée. Il s'était juré de ne pas abandonner, et puis… Dans un mouvement quelconque où il balança instinctivement sa tête en marchant, il esquissa un grand sourire éclatant, dévoilant ses belles dents, laissant apercevoir à quelque attentif combien sa langue était rose et mignonne. Et puis, pensait-il, de toute façon tout le monde rêvait de se faire prendre par lui. Tout le monde, tous les catcheurs, voulaient être baisés par Chris Jericho. Tous les hommes de ces vestiaires se mettraient à quatre pattes s'il leur adressait un regard intéressé pendant le match, et se violeraient directement sur lui s'il…

The Miz se précipita sur Punk, et ils finirent sur le ring à rouler l'un sur l'autre, rage dans les yeux. Mizanin grignait des dents, mauvais, et voulut donner un coup à Phil qui avait réussi à se détacher les mains, sans succès. Y2J se rapprochait du ring, pédant, avec des sourires tout à fait mièvres vers les fans, un coup à droite, un coup à gauche, roulant de son petit c-

- Dégage de là ! Siffla The Miz après un regard vers le canadien, les yeux exorbités. _Je_ vais me taper la pucelle !

Il voulut assener un coup de coude à l'homme sous lui, mais celui-ci trouva la méthode parfaite : le silence soudain du Miz fut contrasté par les cris indignés du public : Punk venait de lui mettre un coup dans les parties sensibles. Il resta la bouche ouverte quelques secondes, parfait poisson rouge, et s'écroula sur le côté. Brooks se dégagea dans un halètement. Chris Jericho était une proie trop facile, le baiser relevait d'une question de secondes. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette chance !

Lorsque Y2J arriva près du ring, il vit CM Punk haleter et tenter de se relever difficilement. The Miz était à terre. Parfait, il pouvait tout de suite… Il baissa les yeux vers le bas de son corps, exposant sa jolie nuque à l'écran géant. Oups. Il avait oublié quelque chose. D'une minute à l'autre, un autre catcheur allait arriver, et bien que, certes - il sourit -, il était sûr que Punk et Mizanin s'était battus pour être le premier à qui il ferait l'amour, il aurait du mal à éliminer les deux… s'il ne bandait pas. Il jeta un regard paniqué vers le ring, la bouche ouverte, et la garda ainsi pour expirer quelques souffles affolés lorsqu'il passa hâtivement sa main dans son slip de combat noir. Jericho prit aussitôt son membre encore flasque en main pour lui appliquer quelques caresses, puis faire quelques va-et-vient en crachant des insultes inintelligibles. Il jeta un regard vers le ring, puis abaissa rapidement sa tête pour augmenter la cadence.

Bientôt, sa poitrine se souleva avec effort, et il se mit à soupirer en souriant, satisfait. Une dose d'excitation sensationnelle se faufila jusque dans son torse, faisant s'emballer son souffle. Il continua un peu, jetant un regard alentour avec un grand sourire, écoutant les acclamations et les hurlements des fans comme il ne les avait jamais entendus. Soudain, il arrêta, reprit un air important, puis glissa sous la troisième corde pour commencer l'orgie dont il serait le maître, laissant juste apercevoir les cuisses et l'inscription « _Please Save Me _» sur son unique vêtement.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !

« _C'est plus qu'une fanfiction de porno gay. C'est une Odyssée !_ » Homère, VIIIe siècle avant J-C


	2. Episode 2, la guerre des pénis

Voici la deuxième partie de cette Odyssée du Sexe : le SEX RUMBLE ! Précédemment... du sexe. A venir... Euh... du sexe. Je rappelle que ceci est plus pour rire qu'autre chose. XD Cette partie contiendra - maintenant que je la relis XD- une prépondérance monstrueuse de Chris Jericho soumis, donc si vous êtes pro-Jericho dominant... Bah, vous n'avez rien compris à la vie ! NAN, franchement, j'en pleurerais de rire tellement il est ridicule XDD  
Anyway. Je dédicace cette partie à ma **Louvinette **adorée, car elle avait été écrite quand elle était en plein dans sa période... AH ! Comme si j'allais vous spoiler ! Bref, c'est pitit et novateur chez moi mais enjoy si tu le peux !

PS : Cette partie contient le deuxième meilleur pairing de l'univers.

~**Résumé de l'épisode précédent**~  
1) CM Punk  
2) John Morrison _: éliminé par The Miz_  
3) The Miz  
4) Chris Jericho

Douze catcheurs restent à venir... Quel est votre pronostic ? Qui gagnera le Rumble ? :D

* * *

CM Punk avait survécu. CM Punk l'élu. Il se dit en tremblant qu'il était vraiment le leader des Straight Edge… Il était… « _CM Punk_ _le mira-cul-é ». _

C'est en ayant cette révélation qu'il vit le troisième membre en érection de la soirée s'approcher de lui. Chris Jericho dérapa à quatre pattes sur le ring, et avec une tête un peu désorientée et des cheveux blonds qui l'étaient tout autant, il bondit sur lui dans un cri. Phil l'esquiva sans peine, laissant le canadien s'écraser de tout son long sur le ring. Y2J parut un peu assommé, ce qui laissa le temps à CM Punk d'attraper la ceinture en cuir de Morrison - Paix à son âme - et d'attacher les mains de Chris comme on lui avait fait avant. Celui-ci sembla se réveiller. Il agita les mains dans un petit cri de surprise, à genoux. Respire, respire… Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, Punk devait juste préférer jouer un peu avec lui pour l'exciter, mais il le laisserait prendre l'avantage quand… Le hurlement déchirant ne s'entendit pas sous les nouveaux :

- Dix ! Neuf !

La main du Miz apparut sur le ring, tremblante. Il avait eu terriblement mal. Terriblement… Mais il devait remonter…

- Huit ! Sept !

Il devait paraître fort. Personne ne savait l'ordre d'arrivée des autres catcheurs maintenant, _il_ pouvait arriver n'importe quand. Une vague de haine le secoua, et c'est en fronçant le visage d'amertume et en lançant des éclairs de ses yeux clairs qu'il réapparut sur le ring. Il ne se formalisa pas de la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux, à savoir de CM Punk qui était allongé sur Chris Jericho. Ce dernier se débattait comme un beau diable, scandalisé, et ses mains bloquées étaient désespérément tendues vers les cordes dans le but de les atteindre, la bouche ouverte, haletante, ses beaux yeux bleus hurlant aussi de honte et de douleur.

- Quatre ! Trois !

The Miz se releva, puis donna un coup de pied dans la tête de CM Punk, qui émit un « Ouf ! » et passa entre deux cordes pour finir à terre. Jericho remonta son sous-vêtement et se réfugia dans les cordes. Mizanin s'occuperait de lui suivant l'adversaire qui allait arriver.

- Deux ! Un !

Son cœur sembla ralentir. Reste concentré !

- Zéro !

La musique s'éleva. Le cœur du _Chick Magnet _repartit au quadruple, alors que le stade prenait feu sous la joie des fans. Lui ! Punk s'était hâté de remonter sur le ring, mais The Miz, ne lâchant pas des yeux celui qui arrivait, lança autoritairement :

- Celui-là il est pour moi ! Que personne ne l'approche !

Bryan Danielson s'avança tout sourire en pas chassés le long de l'allée des catcheurs, le doigt levé comme à son habitude. The Miz vit rouge. Ces stupides bookers l'avaient choisi dans le Sex Rumble, et bien soit ! Il allait personnellement s'occuper de son cas. Derrière Mizanin, Jericho et CM Punk se livraient bataille à coups de poing et prises de catch pour avoir le dessus l'un sur l'autre, si bien que The Miz finit par occuper tout le ring, en reculant pour se préparer. Danielson monta sur le ring avec l'aisance du professionnel qu'il était, celui qui avait tant de fois ridiculisé son ancien pro de la NXT, et adressa un dernier signe à la foule, qui lui rendit des cris nerveux et hystériques. Chris se débarrassa de Punk, et tous deux se séparèrent pour regarder la scène.

The Miz avait la mâchoire contractée, se tenait droit et semblait vouloir adopter une attitude dégagée, ce qui ne réussissait pas : tout son visage exprimait l'amertume et le dégoût. Il haussa les sourcils, une moue écœurée sur les lèvres. Alors, Bryan s'approcha de lui, l'ignorant, et bientôt ils furent face à face, de longues secondes. De longues secondes, The Miz toisa l'homme.

Puis, Danielson posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Se recula.

Le baiser avait été furtif, mais Mizanin se figea, tétanisé. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Un silence de plomb régna sur le ring lorsque Bryan recula d'encore un pas en baissant les yeux, les remontant avec un petit sourire gêné. The Miz ne bougeait plus. Il semblait s'être statufié, et, les lèvres presque tendues pour répliquer, il paraissait ne même plus respirer. Son cerveau s'était arrêté. Et cet idiot de première classe de cerveau lui repassait en boucle la seconde ou sa Némésis jurée avait fermé les yeux pour l'embrasser, puis murmurer d'un ton à peine compréhensible… Oui… Il avait murmuré…

« _Mike… _»

Et s'était reculé. Le _Daniel Magnet _de toute évidence, ne s'aperçut pas des cris de groupies ni de l'immobilité de plomb des hommes derrière lui. Tous étaient soufflés. Ils étaient soufflés que _The Miz _soit soufflé d'un baiser de _Bryan Danielson_. Sans le voir et l'observant malgré lui avec une musique de battement de cœur tonitruant dans les oreilles, Mizanin remarqua le sourire toujours gêné et les yeux joueurs et bleus, et contre toute volonté, récita :

- « Némésis, fléau des hommes mortels »…

Il s'ébroua soudainement tandis que le reste de la salle fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension, sauf Danielson dont le sourire s'agrandit. Il ne bougeait pas, d'une façon bien trop provocante, un « Essaie donc de m'éliminer pour voir » que le Miz trouvait particulièrement… particulièrement _détestable_. Il ignora la façon indécente dont sa propre érection s'était ravivée, la chaleur sur ses lèvres, et brisa tout à coup la tension écrasante en s'élançant sur son ennemi. Aussitôt, Chris Jericho et CM Punk suivirent le mouvement, le premier se relevant pour détaler, le second essayant de l'attraper. Mais Y2J ne fuyait pas non, il se _donnait du temps_.

Danielson lui n'eut pas le temps ou n'eut pas l'envie d'avoir le temps d'esquiver ce Miz chamboulé mais de nouveau haineux qui lui fondait dessus, qu'il fut retourné et projeté dans le coin des cordes à genoux. Sans perdre une seconde, Mizanin le rejoignit, les cuisses autour des siennes, et il se saisit de la mâchoire de l'homme. Les sourcils froncés de colère et de concentration, il lui baissa son vêtement, et se positionna. Il entendit alors le halètement un peu anxieux sous lui, et fut tout à coup plus tendre que ce qu'il avait prévu, ne pouvant réfréner le battement étouffant de sa poitrine qui lui avait coupé les sens. Danielson était plaqué contre la deuxième corde, les bras par-dessus celle-ci, à genoux, et ferma étroitement les yeux en sentant le Miz entrer en lui. Celui-ci le regarda, la bouche entrouverte. Fasciné. Il avait peur que Bryan… que _Danielson _ne remarque combien sa poitrine poussait des hurlements anarchiques, et il décida pour se protéger d'accélérer un peu le mouvement. Fut foudroyé en voyant l'homme sous lui plisser sa bouche de douleur. En sentant l'hésitation de Mizanin, Bryan rouvrit lentement ses yeux sur lui, des yeux embués de quelque chose que le Miz essaya de saisir une seconde avant de reprendre contenance en fermant son visage par la colère et en accélérant impitoyablement le rythme de ses va-et-vient.

Aussitôt, Danielson gémit de douleur. Mizanin amena alors sa mâchoire à lui, tous deux dans les cordes en forçant le regard, et il fit passer toute sa haine et tout le trouble qu'il ne pouvait réfréner. Tout le trouble qu'il ne pouvait réfréner en étant en lui. C'était déstabilisant. C'était… c'était tellement… Soudain, Bryan arqua le dos en entrouvrant les lèvres, et le Miz reçut de plein fouet un gémissement de plaisir. Une déflagration d'envie remua son corps brûlant alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux. Il se concentrait à rester agressif, venimeux. Un second gémissement lui parvint alors que Danielson fermait soudain les yeux pour une seconde. Rester agressif… rester agressif… Ce qu'il fit, mais en butant le plus possible aux endroits qui procuraient du plaisir à l'ennemi. Il accéléra, faisant alterner mimiques de douleur et d'extase, amenant encore plus près la mâchoire de Danielson vers son visage comme punition pour l'avoir embrassé plus tôt. Il le sentit alors arquer le dos sous le plaisir de ses propres coups de hanches, et retint tout son en renforçant l'expression meurtrière de ses yeux. Il ne devait pas sentir son plaisir. Ce n'était que Danielson. Il allait l'éliminer et…

- Mike…

Le cœur du Miz eut un raté. Les yeux de Danielson semblaient s'endormir de plaisir, bleu de brume, tressautaient selon les coups plus ou moins vigoureux du brun, contraste fort avec le visage froncé de douleur. Il susurra de nouveau son prénom, plus fort.

« _We walk alone, and the unknown…_ »

Le Miz jura. Il n'avait pas entendu le décompte. La Nexus ! Quel membre ? Il se retourna pour évaluer où était le nouvel arrivant, et reçut pour toute réponse un uppercut qui l'envoya planer par-dessus la troisième corde et dans les escaliers, quasi-inconscient. Danielson n'eut pas le temps de reprendre conscience que l'anglais lui empoigna les cheveux et le balança au milieu du ring. Il le finit sans aucun ménagement, beaucoup moins attentionné que son prédécesseur, tout le poids de Wade Barrett l'empêchant de tenter la moindre esquive. Lorsque Wade le poussa dehors, il ne pouvait plus se relever.

- Défaite de Daniel Bryan ! Annonça Justin Roberts, qui depuis quelques mois devait se maquiller pour le bon plaisir du peuple.

Wade se releva tout d'un bloc au milieu du ring, se retournant en imposant tout son charisme. Il ne perdit pas de temps et évalua avec qui enchaîner. Miz, CM Punk ou Jericho. Un sourire sadique embellit son visage. L'accent britannique se fit entendre dans son rire lorsque Chris Jericho s'aperçut que son ancien _rookie_ le fixait. Y2J se saisit du premier micro qui était resté sur le ring, et bredouilla avec un sourire envoûtant en reculant à tâtons dans les cordes :

- Ah Wade… Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça… On pourrait s'allier… Tu te souviens, à la NXT ? Tu te souviens Wade ?

Le sourire de Barrett s'agrandit, les yeux émeraudes lançant une pointe de rire, jolie opposition avec les cheveux noirs de jais soigneusement coiffés. Il lança une insulte nonchalante à Jericho. Continua d'avancer, lentement, pas-à-pas pour l'acculer dans un coin supérieur du ring. Bientôt, Chris se retrouva à arquer délicatement ses sourcils en spasmes désillusionnés lorsque le tissu de la tenue de Wade fut contre ses lèvres. Il releva des yeux un brin craintifs dans ceux joueurs de l'anglais.

- Maintenant, commença-t-il avec son fort accent, tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

Chris ne trouva pas grande échappatoire, car si les yeux étaient amusés, le sourire était cruel, et promettait de lui faire subir bien pire s'il n'obéissait pas. Jericho déglutit difficilement, faisant se frotter sa pomme d'Adam contre le membre durci d'excitation de Wade Barrett. Puis, il avança des doigts maladroits vers le slip de combat, l'abaissa lentement, et ouvrit la bouche en closant étroitement les paupières, s'approchant à reculons. Un grand rire méprisant se fit entendre.

- Ah ah Chris ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça, mais si tu y tiens…

Alors, il passa sa main derrière la tête de Y2J et l'appuya de façon à ce qu'il passe sa bouche autour de son sexe. Ce dernier remonta des yeux implorants vers Barrett, qui jouit de le voir ainsi. Les yeux de Jericho étaient humides de honte, bleus, tellement jolis avec la peau lisse et les lèvres roses, avec les cheveux en bataille blonds et miellés de bruns… Avec un sourire, Wade passa sa main dans ceux-ci, puis le frotta pour le décoiffer, ce qui ne plut pas du tout au canadien. Il tenta de froncer les sourcils, ne faisant que provoquer un grand rire à Wade, qui mit une petite claque sur la joue de Jericho.

- Attention Chris… Avertit-il. Tu ne voudrais pas que je m'énerve, n'est-ce pas ?

Celui-ci avait ouvert de grands yeux apeurés en sentant la claque, et sous le sourire de plus en plus malsain de l'anglais, il ferma les paupières pour effectuer des va-et-vient dociles. Wade soupira en recommençant à décoiffer le blondie, tentant de se contenir d'exprimer son plaisir. La bouche de Chris le faisait fantasmer depuis qu'il le connaissait, et il n'avait jamais rêvé d'autre chose que de le voir à genoux en train de ravaler sa supériorité pour le prendre dans sa petite bouche. Il sentait à présent la langue douce tourner dans les deux sens, inexperte mais bonne, et Barrett renversa son visage en enfonçant un peu plus Jericho, qui plissa le nez d'horreur en gémissant.

- Cinq ! Quatre ! Trois !

Seul Wade eut le loisir de relever la tête pour regarder l'écran géant, profitant du divertissement avec sa petite gâterie délicieuse. En effet, il baissa les yeux vers Chris et lui cracha de son accent anglais :

- Toi, tu ne t'arrêtes pas.

Et il fixa de nouveau l'écran.

- Un ! Zéro !

Qui allait venir cette fois ? Chris se mit à espérer de toutes ses forces que quelqu'un viendrait l'aider, n'importe qui, certes il n'avait pas tellement d'amis mais… tellement d'admirateurs, ses pauvres fans, ils devaient être tellement tristes de le voir comme ça… Wade ne fit qu'hausser les sourcils.

« _I hear voices in my head, they council me, they understand, they talk to me… _»

Randy Orton. Le stade se mit à trembler. Randy arriva, le corps huilé comme à son habitude, et marcha d'un pas félin et sensuel le temps d'évaluer la situation.

« _You've got your rules and your religion… _»

Les fans hystériques se mirent à brandir leur pancarte Centon, et des milliers de voix s'élevèrent à l'unisson pour citer certains passages de la _fabuleuse _et _génialissime _bible du genre que l'auteur _magnifique _et _humble _avait mis à leur contribution des années auparavant. Randy fit son chemin au milieu des hurlements, impassible, froid, et son sexe bandé provoqua le malaise d'une dizaine de milliers de personnes. La lenteur de la marche ne fit que se contracter les muscles impatients de ses biceps tatoués. Se rouler les perles d'eau chaude dans sa nuque puissante, sur la ligne médiane de ses pecs bandés, sur ses abdos, puis se glisser dans le slip de combat dont le tissu était tiré d'une manière bien trop pornographique. Se faire frotter ses longues cuisses paradisiaques. Se faire lécher ses lèvres sèches et viriles par la grande langue chaude. Le huitième art de la _Porn Era_.

- Oh, tu vois comme nous avons de la chance Chris ? Evalua Wade d'un ton condescendant en tapotant la joue de Y2J qui reprit aussitôt ses va-et-vient en gémissant presque pour réclamer de l'aide. Le temps qu'Orton n'arrive j'aurais déversé ma britannique semence dans ta petite gorge !

Et il rit doucement. En effet Randy n'avait pas paru pressé d'arriver, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque CM Punk bouger sur le ring. Alors, ses beaux yeux de vipères s'étaient fixé sur lui et ne l'avaient plus quittés, et, félin, il s'était mis à bouger selon les mouvements de la Straight Edge Superstar pour frapper le plus efficacement possible. Orton grimpa sur le ring, et, plus rapide que pour un RKO, il se positionna derrière CM Punk qui était effondré dans les cordes, et le prit brusquement par derrière d'un coup brutal. Le hurlement de Phil se joignit à celui des fans enthousiastes, et Randy plaça son visage souriant, malade dans la nuque de Punk, à travers quelques cheveux doux et bruns, puis lui mordit la gorge avant de lui assener un dernier coup pour le finir. Il repoussa le Straight Edge sans état d'âme, qui tomba au sol, et fut éliminé.

Les fans étaient fous de la coopération de la septième superstar sur les seize, et c'est avec hâte qu'ils entamèrent le décompte. Morrison, CM Punk, The Miz, Chris Jericho, Daniel Bryan, Wade Barrett, et Orton. Qui d'autre pouvait bien arriver ? Randy se pencha en mettant les mains sur les genoux, impatient. Allait-_il _arriver ?

- Zéro !

« _I come from money. I come from class._ »

Ted DiBiase Jr apparut dans toute sa splendeur, une légère moue satisfaire sur les lèvres en désignant son propre corps mat et musclé.

« _These ladies love me, for all my cash. _»

Il ne tarda pas et s'élança en courant dès qu'il put vers le ring, tentant de prendre Orton de cours. Mais ce fut sans compter sur les réflexes de celui-ci. Ted arriva sur le ring, et Randy l'accueillit directement d'un RKO destructeur. DiBiase tomba à plat ventre sur le ring, les yeux fermés. Randy ne fit pas attention à la beauté douce de Ted, aux cils tendres, aux lèvres affectueuses… Ni au sourire tricheur et cynique. Lorsque la Vipère tenta de lui grimper dessus, Ted se retourna sur le dos, Randy sur son ventre, et, d'un air débauché, abaissa son vêtement pour pénétrer violemment son ancien chef. Des cris de protestation se firent entendre. Orton avait relevé sa tête en arrière, grignant des dents d'une façon tellement érotique, les yeux étroitement clos, et il se mit par réflexe à agripper la taille de Ted qui commença aussitôt des va-et-vient en lui, comblé. Les fesses d'Orton. Il avait réussi à aller dans son petit cul de mec, et la sensation qu'il éprouvait était incomparable. Ted dut fermer les yeux pour apprécier, les lèvres entrouvertes, laissant échapper quelques râles de plaisir alors que Randy sursautait sur lui en se retenant de crier, désespérément accroché aux hanches musclées de Ted.

Wade s'amusa à regarder la scène, les corps bandants en action, Orton qui prenait ce qu'il avait mérité, à genoux comme une femme sur Ted, et les pecs de celui-ci qui se contractaient de satisfaction. Il rouvrait d'ailleurs de temps en temps les yeux pour railler son ancien boss de la Legacy, qui lui promit une seconde du regard qu'il se vengerait avant de refermer les yeux de douleur sous la nouvelle cadence effrénée qu'imposait DiBiase. D'une main tremblante, Randy arriva à se surélever, et de l'autre, il infligea sans hésiter un coup de poing dans la tempe du Million Dollar Son, dont la tête s'affaissa au sol. Orton se dégagea tant bien que mal, grimaçant, et s'éloigna dans un coin libre du ring pour récupérer.

- Regarde Chris ! S'exclama Wade, voici The Miz qui revient sur scène !

Il baissa le regard vers le blondie, et soupira d'une inflexion typiquement britannique :

- Oh tu sais, c'est tellement dommage que tu ne puisses pas voir ça…

Et il s'esclaffa en le regardant, puis commença à donner quelques coups dans la gorge du canadien, qui s'insurgea en fronçant les sourcils. Mais aussitôt, Wade lui montra sa grande main, et pour faire bonne mesure, le gifla. Une marque rouge apparut sur la joue détournée de Chris, dont la respiration s'accéléra contre son gré. Quand Barrett lui ordonna de le regarder, Jericho releva péniblement les yeux, se laissant baiser et frémit de haine lorsque l'anglais lui pinça affectueusement la joue rougie. Wade se mit à sourire d'une façon plus douce, passant sa main dans les cheveux de Chris, affaiblit par le plaisir fou que la bouche humide et chaude lui procurait, et celui-ci vit enfin une expression de désir sur son visage. Pas qu'il voulait que Wade le désire… Non… Il… Il n'en n'avait pas besoin… Non il n'en n'avait aucune envie… Enfin, de savoir que peut-être Wade aimerait bien…

- Dix ! Neuf !

Soudain, Chris se mit à espérer que Wade le désire tout entier, et son corps s'enflamma un peu à cette idée. Wade pourrait le toucher, c'était un gentleman de plus, une fois sortis de ce PPV Chris pourrait dévoiler ses charmes les plus sensuels vers cet anglais déjà conquis. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont il le regardait avec des yeux plein d'envie…

- Deux ! Un !

Certes, Wade avait cependant détourné la tête vers l'écran pour regarder le futur arrivant, et Jericho ferma ses yeux bleus pour passer tendrement sa langue autour de l'anglais, espérant l'appâter. Il le manipulait. Ha ! Chris avait repris du poil de la bête, c'était lui qui manipu… Il fut brusquement repoussé en arrière, et sans comprendre pourquoi, sa bouche ne fut plus sur Wade.

- Désolé, lança celui-ci au loin, j'ai mieux à faire !

Jericho resta assis à regarder dans le vide, immobile. Il finit par fermer la jolie bouche, et celle-ci trembla un peu, honteuse, chagrin, vite contrôlée, et on ne put plus profiter que des yeux trahis et de la vue des cheveux sexys en pagaille.

« _We walk alone, and this unknown… _»

C'était la seconde fois que la musique retentissait, et un énorme sourire s'était peint sur le visage de Wade Barrett lorsqu'il avait reconnu qui venait à lui. Justin Gabriel. Ils s'étaient parlé avant le match, et le jeune africain s'avançait avec confiance sur le ring, sûr d'y trouver un allié. Ensemble, s'étaient-ils dit, ils allaient pouvoir éliminer Orton et les autres. Gabriel monta sur le ring, le visage d'abord fermé, puis souriant doucement lorsqu'il aperçut le leader de la Nexus. Il le rejoignit. Tous deux firent face aux catcheurs qui tentaient de tenir debout, Orton qui paraissait en difficulté, puis Ted et le Miz mais dans une position qui n'admettait pas qu'ils s'occupent d'autre chose. Wade se pencha à l'oreille du plus jeune :

- Justy…

L'africain le regarda en coin, détaillant son visage, les traits fermés.

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit…? Continua de susurrer Wade. Vas-y…

Justin n'hésita pas et s'avança aussitôt vers Orton. Barrett sourit. Tout à coup, il s'approcha de son coéquipier par derrière et l'attrapa par le sous-vêtement, lui assenant un coup d'avant-bras sur la tête pour le désorienter. Justin sembla s'évanouir, mais fut brutalement ramené à la réalité quand l'anglais le plaqua sans ménagement dans un coin du ring, face à lui. Gabriel le regardait sans comprendre.

- Je croyais…

Wade lui plaqua une main sur la bouche, et son sourire s'agrandit. Orton regardait la scène derrière, sans intervenir, trop intelligent pour empêcher un ennemi d'en supprimer un autre. Il profita de la distraction pour frapper DiBiase.

- Tu vois, Justin…

Il rapprocha son visage de l'africain, l'observant intensément, et de sa main libre, le força à mettre ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Gabriel tenta de se dégager, en vain. Il savait que Wade était bien plus puissant et massif que lui, et il était trop troublé pour réagir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Est-ce que Wade était en train de le trahir ? Ce dernier finit avec un sourire dévastateur :

- … J'avais bien trop envie de toi pour ne pas profiter de la situation.

Alors, il remplaça brusquement sa main par ses propres lèvres pour appliquer un baiser brutal à l'homme piégé. Justin ne put même pas bouger, bloqué, surpris… papillonnant des yeux devant la vigueur excitante du baiser. Wade haleta aussitôt, puis força l'entrée de la bouche de son subalterne, qui résista d'abord. Alors l'anglais passa sa main dans sa nuque, le caressant, touchant, effleurant les cheveux bruns et doux, et celui-ci finit par laisser passer la langue de Wade, qui se fit possessive, douce et brusque à la fois. Justin ferma les yeux, sentit que l'on abaissait son sous-vêtement. Il voulut protester, mais avant qu'il n'ait fait un geste, Wade vint en lui sans prévenir. Une vague de douleur lui prit le bassin aussitôt, mais son chef ne lui laissa pas le loisir d'y penser qu'il fit un baiser plus passionné, haletant, soupirant, se détachant des lèvres de Justin pour mieux y revenir, et avouer dans des murmures aux intonations européennes combien il aimait ça. Le plaisir de Justin explosa d'un coup en entendant les gémissements d'envie de l'anglais, et sous le sourire et le froncement de sourcils de frustration de celui-ci, il poussa un soupir de plaisir.

Les va-et-vient étaient souples en lui, rapides, rapides de plus en plus, de plus en plus incontrôlés et de plus en plus secs, tellement plus qu'au bout d'une minute Justin ne pouvait plus encaisser et releva la tête en arrière pour crier de plaisir. La voix dont Wade raffolait s'éleva, belle et partant purement de la gorge, et ce dernier y plongea en râlant, fou du plaisir en Gabriel, embrassa la gorge, le cou, remonta contre l'oreille, et haleta dedans en accélérant une dernière fois les coups de bassin. Et alors qu'il croyait atteindre l'orgasme, il ne devina même pas la présence d'une figure renfrognée derrière lui, des yeux bleus contrariés tenant une chaise à deux mains. Il ne fit que sentir le brusque coup que Chris Jericho lui abattit dans le dos, qui d'un même mouvement le firent s'enfoncer au maximum en Justin qui hurla de douleur, et s'écrasa avec Wade dans le coin du ring. Un sourire suffisant aux lèvres, relevant légèrement sa tête en signe de supériorité, Chris regarda avec amusement le plus jeune membre de la Nexus porter une main à son entrejambe et se faire éliminer. Il était Chris Jericho. Et maintenant, les choses allaient chan- Ted DiBiase choisit ce moment-là pour le balancer à terre et le rejoindre pour l'immobiliser.

* * *

**# Fan du Fire-n-Ice Centon de Kesa-Ko #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=354220470803&ref=ts  
.

**# Wrestling's Slashy! (Chisato-chan, JustWrestler, Kesa-Ko & Youni's stories) #**

http:/www. **facebook** .com/ **group** .php?gid=365957339439&ref=ts

Review is love !

« _Une bonne petite gâterie en commun devant le Sex Rumble sauverait le monde. _» Gandhi, Ie siècle av. J-Cena


End file.
